


hand size doesn't matter

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i wrote this like at least a year ago it's stupid but it makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Junpei finds fanart of Aoi online. Aoi disapproves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was from an OTPprompts thing on tumblr from at least a year ago, i'm still laughing like an idiot at it so enjoy the stupidity

“What the fuck _is_ this?!” Aoi’s face twisted as he looked at the computer screen, terrible drawing plastered full-size so it was rather unavoidable. Well, it wasn’t the _art_ itself that was awful, but rather…

“Those hands! Why’re my hands so fuckin’ huge? Where do you even find this shit, Junpei?”

The brunet in question just laughed and shook his head.

“I find a lot of weird stuff online. It’s probably best you don’t even ask.”

Aoi sighed, leaning back in the desk. “Ugh. This time at least, you might be _happy_ you can’t see, Light.” His groan was directed at the third boy in the room, who was chuckling by himself. 

“Hmm, perhaps. Although, judging by your reactions I can only imagine what it must look like.”

“They’re huge! Like, twice the size of my fuckin’ head! How do you even mess up on anatomy _that bad?!_ ” Aoi was exasperated to say the least, and frustration doubled when Junpei snickered.

“Pfft- Hey, could’ya say that first bit again?”

“What, that they’re huge– goddammit Junpei.”

The Brunet finally burst out laughing, having achieved what he’d hoped. Aoi just glared, as Light smiled and sighed.

“Oh, so real life just can’t compare anymore? My, when did your standards raise so much?”

“That’s not- argh, I’ll show you! Beside, we all know who’s _really_ bigger between Junpei and I! so _hah!_ ” 

“Ouch man, harsh.”

“But true.” Light chimed in again, smug look on his face like he could practically see the defeat on Junpei’s.

“Yeah, yeah..” Junpei supposed it was what he deserved, but it wasn’t like it hadn’t been worth it. Maybe next time he’d get a printout so Light could ‘see’ it.


End file.
